1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of water filters for the disinfection of non-potable water and more particularly relates to a continuous flow, in-pipe-line filter having a high flow rate and having a plurality of linearly aligned, internal chambers the contents of which interact with the water passing therethrough to destroy a broad range of pathogenic microorganisms in such water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-potable water is currently treated to remove or destroy pathogenic microorganisms which cause intestinal diseases. Such treatments can utilize submicron filtration, ultraviolet light, ozone, and disinfection systems which utilize a wide range of disinfecting chemicals such as chlorine and a large variety of filter media well known in the prior art. Certain disinfection processes use biocidal resins through which the water is passed which biocidal resins can include resins previously treated in such a manner as to release a level of biocide such as iodine/iodides into the water. Such biocides function by destroying the outer cell wall of the microorganism when the microorganism comes in contact with the released biocide. A minimum contact time is often necessary for the destruction of pathogenic bacteria and most viruses. The longer the contact time, the greater the kill rate and efficiency of the device. Therefore, the destruction of such microorganisms has traditionally been accomplished by using a large volume of biocidal resin and channeling the water flow through such biocidal resin to achieve the necessary interaction time between the released biocide such as iodine/iodide and the microorganisms. It is undesirable, after the water has been so treated, to leave the biocide in the water because of the many health hazards that result from the consumption of any biocide over an extended period of time. Some people are allergic to Certain biocides such as iodines; and common biocides, such as chlorine, have recently been associated with bladder cancer. In some instances in the prior art where influent water to be treated is highly contaminated, the volume of the biocide is increased, a process whereby some or all of the biocide is left in the effluent water. Treated water still bearing the biocide is passed into a holding tank to provide for the killing of parasitic protozoan Cysts which requires at least 20 minutes of contact time with a biocide, such as iodine/iodides, to destroy such cysts.
Iodinated resins, when used in sufficient quantity in a filter system having a properly engineered flow rate of water therethrough, are very effective in the destruction of microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses as long as the contact time of the biocide with the cell walls of the microorganisms is sufficient. If sufficient biocidal contact time is not provided, when the biocide is removed and biocidal action ceases, any remaining live microorganisms will survive and remain active in the drinking water. Since treatment of non-potable water can never be 100% effective, there is always some percentage of microorganisms which may escape destruction or removal. It is generally accepted therefore that the presence of minimal amounts of pathogenic organisms in potable water is inevitable and as the degree of contamination increases, the possibility that unacceptable levels of pathogens will escape treatment also increases.